Dragonball Z: Rewritten Excerpts
by UltimateDurzan
Summary: Some of my favorite scenes from DBZ which I have rewritten with my own take on them. Rated T for Language and Blood.
1. A Super Saiyan Transformation

Goku sighed in relief. It was over, finally over. After a hard battle with the tyrant Frieza, he had finally come out in victory. Exhausted, he sat on the ground,

Behind him, water surged into the crater where the spirit bomb had crashed into the ground, killing Frieza as it neutralised his life force.

_So...tired._ Goku thought, as he collapsed on the ground. He had used up all of his remaining energy into the attack, bolstering the Spirit Bomb with his own pure heart.

Gohan lay on the ground, nearly passed out. Next to him sat Krillin and Piccolo, all of whom were exhausted as had put up a lot of effort energy into buying time for Goku to charge up the spirit bomb, and without their help, Goku wasn't sure they all would've survived to see Earth again.

_I need to work on the spirit bomb_, he thought. _It takes too long to charge up. I wonder if I could fix that..._

"Ha ha ha! Goku, you did it! You killed Frieza!" Krillin laughed, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't do it without all of you, especially you Piccolo," Goku replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Now finally Lord Guru and the other Namekians can rest in peace," Piccolo said gravely, still not moving from his meditation.

"Yes they can," Gohan said, "and we can go home."

"Looks like Frieza just got a bad case of freezer burn!" Goku said, grinning foolishly.

* * *

They all laughed at that.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he felt the energy of something stirring in the crater that was behind Goku. It was faint, but he could swear that it felt... evil.

Then, he saw a light blue and purple form standing on top of a rock pinnacle near the edge of the crater. He saw the figure raise an arm and point in their general direction...

There was no time to explain, he had to act...

"GOKU GET DOWN! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" He yelled, shoving Goku aside.

There was a flash of blue light, and when it faded, Piccolo crumpled to the ground unconscious, with a small hole in the side of his chest, still smoking. He only had a split second to react, and he had used it to save Goku's life.

* * *

_PICCOLO!_ Gohan thought as his master collapsed on the ground, _Not Piccolo, not again! Not after I just got him back... no no no_!

He ran forward and checked his sensei's pulse. After a moment of concentration, he felt it. The pulse was soft but strong.

_Good, he's still alive!_

There was a slight wavering in the air above Goku, and suddenly Frieza was standing on a pile of rock in front of them. Apart from the stump where his tail was, and a few minor burns on his body, he barely seem hurt at all. There was a burning fire in his red eyes, that bespoke an anger beyond anything Goku had seen before.

"Bravo. You almost did me in with that last trick. I had to bring out a good portion of my energy just to survive that giant energy ball you threw at me." Frieza said, almost conversationally. "Naturally, I am very, angry now."

They all stood there dumbfounded.

"But no, the energy ball is not why I am angry now," Frieza continued, " In fact, I actually found the near death experience quite refreshing, wouldn't you? It gives me a little bit of perspective."

There was no response.

"No, what really angers me, is the fact that you think that you can all just sit here and laugh about my apparent death. Do you think I should let you get away with that, you filthy peasants?" The tyrant said, his voice taking on a menacing tone. "Do you think that you can simply just walk away after humiliating me, and get away with it? Well, I have news for you. I am obviously not dead, and I am NOT finished with you runts!"

Goku, tired as he was, stepped in front of Frieza. He glanced briefly at Piccolo, then at his son Gohan, who's eyes were wide with fright.

"Krillin, Gohan, grab Piccolo, find Bulma and get back to the ship," He said, turning to eye the deranged Tyrant, "Neither of you have enough strength to fight back, so you'd just be putting your own skins at risk for no reason."

Krillin moved to Gohan's side to help him lift Piccolo, but before anyone could do anything more than take a single step, a few small beams of purple energy shot from Frieza's eyes and bound everyone where they stood.

"I won't let you all get away so easily..." He said, almost purring.

"Dad! I... Can't Move!" Gohan cried, as he struggled to break free of his bonds.

"Let Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo go,"Goku said, grimacing as he fought to break free of the bonds Frieza placed on them. "They pose no threat to you."

"Don't patronize me, you filthy monkey," Frieza spat, "I won't let you, or any of your friends leave this planet ALIVE! That is the price you all will pay for cutting off my tail and humiliating me!"

He pointed his finger at Krillin, and fired a small ball of purple energy into Krillin, which surprisingly didn't harm Goku's friend. He raised his hand, and with a shriek of fear and surprise, Krillin was yanked high into the air by an unseen force.

"GOKU HELP!" Krillin screamed, flailing his arms around wildly.

"STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Goku screamed, as he struggled against the invisible bonds.

"Oh, but I do," Frieza said, as he slowly began to clench his fist.

"GOKU, PLEASE!" Krillin screamed in pain.

"Frieza, I am BEGGING you..." Goku pleaded. If he was free, he could distract Frieza long enough for the others to get away, but... he... couldn't... move.

"Pop goes the weasel," Frieza said, ignoring Goku's pleas.

"GOKUUUUUU-!"

The tyrant closed his fist.

Krillin exploded in a ball of purple tinted fire, as Gohan and Goku watched in utter horror.

* * *

"OH NO!" King Kai said. He was watching the whole thing telepathically from his planet, and despite his vast wisdom, he couldn't have foreseen were looking pretty bad for Goku.

"What happened King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"The spirit bomb failed," King Kai said worriedly, "Frieza is still alive, and he has struck again. Piccolo is unconscious, and one other just died."

"Who was it?" Tien asked, a sense of loss in his voice.

"It was...Krillin." King Kai whispered.

* * *

Frieza was laughing.

Krillin's death seemed to happen in slow motion for Goku. He heartbeat slowly, and seemed as loud as thunder to him. A tear slid down his cheek, and his muscles tensed, as the realization of what just happened hit him like a hammer. Shock and fear gave way to sadness and anger, and the emotions slowly began to boil and churn like an angry storm.

_My... best friend_, He thought sluggishly,_ Dead...because... I have...failed. And I can't Wish him back again!_

"I... won't let you... get away with this." He whispered, clenching his fist, so hard that a trickle of dark Saiyan blood dropped to the ground.

Frieza was laughing.

"Krillin... no. Not you too." Gohan whispered, tears coming to his wide eyes, and a sense of hopelessness filled his soul.

"What was that, little monkey? I didn't hear you," Frieza said to Gohan. "Don't worry, you won't be separated from him for long..."

Frieza raised his finger, and pointed it at Goku's son, deliberately charging up the Ki ball to increase the kid's terror.

Gohan began to tremble. Despite the rage he felt building up in him at his friend's death, what could he do? His strength was low, and he was helpless.

The ball of energy flew from Frieza's finger, and pierced him like it did Krillin. The tyrant raised his hand, lifting the struggling half-saiyan into the air.

"DADDY, HELP ME!" Gohan screamed, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, TOO!"

Goku gritted his teeth. The anger and sadness within him was now mixed with desperation. He had to break free.

"What's wrong, Goku? You plead for your friends life but not the life of your own son?" Frieza mocked, "What? No retort? How surprising."

"You... You, Monster!" Goku screamed, "You don't care about life, do you? All you care about is making your subjects suffer! I will see that you will go to HELL!"

"DADDY HELP!" Gohan screamed.

"Ahh, that's more like it." Frieza chuckled, as he began to slowly close his fist.

Gohan screamed in pain, as the Tyrant closed his fist ever so slowly.

NO! NOT MY SON! Goku thought. His emotions were like a hurricane right now.

"YOU...RUTHLESS...HEARTLESS... BASTARD OF A MONSTER! I...I... WON'T... LET YOU... GET AWAY WITH... THIS!" Goku said, grimacing as if in pain. His emotions were so powerful that he was actually trembling with rage.

"Oh, how nice. He actually does care, unlike most Saiyans," Frieza said sarcastically, as he watched the emotions play across Goku's face.

Almost unnoticed, the clouds began together and swirl, turning dark grey. The winds began to howl, and the sky darkened. Flashes of lightning streaked across the Namekian sky, and rain began to pelt the ground for what may have been the first time in centuries.

"I... WON'T... LET... YOU...GET... AWAY... WITH...THIS!" Goku said, louder this time.

There was a crash of lightning, and in the flickering of the light, Goku's eyes seem to glow a bright bluish-green, and his hair, a dusky golden color. The ground trembled, and small pebbles began to float beside where the Saiyan stood.

Gohan, released after Frieza's attention was drawn to his father, floated quietly to the ground, unnoticed by the tyrant.

Frieza's glowing red eyes were now fixed on Goku, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goku screamed, for a third time.

The lighning flashed again, and his hair stood on end, and began to flicker back and forth between its usual black color, and the bright golden color Gohan thought he saw a little earlier.

Goku tilted his head back, as he felt the invisible bond that was holding him break, but that wasn't all. He felt the emotions swirl inside his head, building to a peak. Something deep within his mind snap seemed to snap, and an ancient, hidden barrier, long forgotten and buried revealed itself. He reached for that barrier, letting his emotions fuel the action.

He pushed against the barrier, and it cracked. He pushed again, and felt something on the other side. A hidden reserve of Ki. It was enormous! Beyond thought, the last full-blooded Saiyan desperately reached through the crack in the barrier for it...

The barrier broke, and Power flooded him. Raw energy like he had never felt before rushed in him. He felt his hair stand on end, and his muscles bulge. Without knowing why, he screamed as the new energy flooded through his body. This power was unimaginable!

"RAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH...!"

* * *

Frieza watched the transformation, his body trembling, and his eyes now wide.

"What has this Sayian become?" He muttered.

* * *

Gohan watched his dad with fascination. He could feel the raw energy radiating from his dad, and could hear the thrum of it. A flickering golden aura now surrounded his dad, and his now fiery yellow hair had assumed a flame-like pattern, standing on end as if drawn upward by a magnet.

Goku turned around and looked at his son, and Gohan gasped. His father's eyes were glowing a bluish-green color, and seemed to contain all the fury in the world.

"Gohan, take Piccolo, find Bulma and get back to the ship. Leave this planet. I will deal with Frieza."

"But... dad..." Gohan protested,"How will you-?"

"I AM YOUR FATHER, NOW DO AS I TELL YOU AND GET TO THE SHIP!" Goku yelled."If Piccolo dies, then our entire journey here would've been in vain."

"Y...y...yes, sir," Gohan said, a note of fear coming into his voice. He turned, and hoised the namekian over his shoulder, and then took off into the air.

* * *

Goku turned around and fixed Frieza an angry glare, who seemed a little bit dumbstruck, at what had just happened.

"Your time is up Frieza," Goku said, his eyes filled with flames. "You will not harm anyone ever again!"

The tyrant snapped out of it, and regained his composure, which only made Goku even more angry.

"Well, well well, looks like you have a little trick up your sleeve," Frieza said, chuckling coldly, "It doesn't matter, your son is still about to die!"

The Tyrant raised his hand for a third time, pointed his finger at Gohan, and let loose a Death Beam a single death beam.

Goku sprung into action. With little effort, he pushed his newfound strength behind him and, moving much faster than the beam of Ki, he flung himself in front of it, and smacked it out of the way. Then, he shimmered, and moving faster than anyone could see, appeared right in front of Frieza. The Saiyan grabbed the light blue alien's hand in a crushing grip.

"No," Goku said,"No more. I am done playing your little games. No one else will get hurt, except for you! No one else will die today, except for you!"

Frieza writhed in his grasp, actually wincing in pain. After a moment of futile struggling, he began to power up, an aura of purple energy surrounding him, bringing all remaining energy within him to bear. With a yell, Frieza broke free of Goku's grip, slammed a few punches to Goku's sides, then jumped back and let loose a large Ki wave.

The smoke cleared, and Goku just stood there, not a single scratch on him. Goku walked forward, a look of grim determination on his face.

The two began to fight, flickering and trading blows much faster than any normal eyes could see. Every once in awhile letting loose a few Ki Blasts in an attempt to singe each other.

Frieza lept into the air, hoping to gain the upperhand from the sky, but Goku followed him. Frieza shot him with a Death Beam, hitting him in the face, knocking Goku's head backwards.

Goku relaxed his muscles as he returned his head back to its normal position. He was unharmed by the beam.

"What are you?" Frieza asked, his eyes wide.

"Haven't you guessed yet Frieza?" Goku said, a slight smile on his face.

A moment of silence, as the Tyrant processed what he had just said.

"No... Thats not possible!" Frieza said, a suspicion dawning in his red eyes,"It is just... a legend!"

"A legend that has come true," Goku said.

Lightning flickered, outlining Goku's form against the cloudy sky.

"I am the hope of the universe!" Goku yelled, his voice seeming to ring from each corner of the planet, "I am the answer to all creatures who cry out in pain! I am the protector of the innocent, and the Light that shines in the Darkness for all to see when hope seems lost! I am the peacebringer! I am Truth! Ally to Good, Foe of Evil, and Nightmare to You! I AM GOKU, AND I AM A... SUPER SAIYAN!"

Goku finished his speech with a yell, his eyes burst into bluish-green fire, and the golden aura surrounding him intensifying. Across from him, Frieza was shaking in fear. Frieza's time had come.


	2. Sacrifice and Inspiration: Part 1

Cell walked toward Gohan, a smile on his lips."You say that you can defeat me, and yet you do not wish to fight?"

"Yes," Gohan said calmly, wiping the blood off his cheek.

"Why walk out here then? Why risk your life by challenging me?" the Bug-Creature pressed.

"I wished to offer you one last chance," Gohan said. "A good warrior knows when to offer his opponent a chance to yield."

Despite his calm appearance on the outside, Gohan was still afraid. This creature had killed thousands of people as a demonstration of his perfection and knew instinctively that even with the mastery of the Super Saiyan form and his dad's training, he would be hard pressed to stand up directly to this monster. He would have to fight smartly, using his opponents weaknesses against him.

_No_... Gohan thought, I do not want to fight. Fighting accomplished nothing but sorrow and anguish. After the year spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber learning to control his own emotions and gain mastery over his body, it just seemed... wrong. He couldn't. Not now... He was worried that all that work would come to naught if he took up the mantle of a warrior again.

Gohan wasn't as confident as he seemed. Inside, underneath the void of calm that he had placed around himself, his feelings flickered back and forth between fear and anger. Just because he could control his emotions didn't mean that they didn't influence him. He wouldn't stand a chance against Cell, his inner fear told him. Cell was ruthless, while Gohan had a conscience. But, his inner courage and his moral compass told him something else: He couldn't _kill_ anyone, not even this... this... thing. But he could _fight_ hard if he really had to.

"Perhaps... you need, some encouragement," Cell said chillingly.

Cell's wings flared, and Gohan heard a popping noise. A copy of Cell walked out from behind its parent, grinning evilly and chuckling like an insane little kid. It looked exactly like Cell, but had a blue shell instead of a green one. The popping sound came an additional five more times, and each time, a new...Cell Junior...joined the ranks. Within no time at all, Cell and six miniature copies were staring Gohan down.

The original Cell grinned. "Minions, this is Gohan. Gohan, meet my minions."

"Hello," The first Minion said, "Wanna play?"

"No, he does not," Cell said. He then pointed towards Goku, Vegeta and the other fighters, "But they however, do. Go ahead, boys, have some fun with them, but be sure that you keep them alive. We want them to scream quite a bit to give Gohan some 'positive' peer pressure."

"No, Cell! Don't do it!" Gohan said, realizing what he meant.

"Oh, But I will," Cell responded.

Grinning, the evil Minions blurred out of sight and began to gruesomely beat the snot out of Gohan's friends and family. He watched in horror as his dad, still tired after his bout with Cell, struggled to defend himself to no avail.

"Cell please! You don't have to do this," Gohan cried out, sinking to the ground in horror.

"Apparently, I do," Cell said coldly, "I will not let your passivism turn me from my amusements. And if I have to squash a few worthless insects in order to inspire a proper fighting spirit in you, then so much the better!"

Cell was trying to provoke him, he had to maintain his control... But it was so hard...

"GOHAN!" His dad screamed, as the Miniature Cells began their torturous onslaught.

But Gohan's brain was frozen in horror at the whole situation.

* * *

Mr. Satan watched as the young boy with white blonde hair tried in vain to reason with Cell. Then he saw cell make clones of himself, and he nearly fell over in surprise.

It is... all just a clever ruse! He thought, not really convincing himself.

"Mr. Satan," a voice said from somewhere nearby.

Curious, Hercule crawled over to where he heard the voice coming from. Glancing down, he saw the head of the guy who had tried to go Kamikaze on Cell. A few wires sprouted from the machines head, so it was obviously not human.

"What-do-ya want?" He asked it, a little hesitantly.

"Take me back..." the head said,"I have one last mission to accomplish. See to it that I get next to Gohan."

"The boy? The one with blonde hair?" Mr. Satan said, doubtfully. He wasn't sure if he could trust this thing.

"Y-Yes." it responded, "G-g-grant this malfunctioning machine its l-l-last request."

Wordlessly, Mr. Satan picked up the head. He was already insane enough for staying here, so moving a talking robot head wouldn't add much to his ran until he got within 40 feet or so from where Cell was standing, then chucked the Android's head as hard as he could.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the machine say "T-t-thank You," as it flew through the air.

* * *

Gohan heard a thump beside him, which brought him out of the panic-induced trance that had occasionally plagued him since his training with Piccolo. He looked down, and saw the head of Android 16.

"G-G-Gohan," The android said,"Listen t-to me."

"I'm listening 16," Gohan said, striving to focus on the android. If he could block out the sounds of his friends, then maybe he could keep his head clear to see a perfect chance to catch the bug by surprize.

When he saw that the Head of Android 16 was next to Gohan, Cell's curiosity was the android convince Gohan to fight? He waved a hand at his minions, motioning them to stop.

He didn't need to worry about Goku and his friends, as they were too badly injured to move now. Besides, While Gohan was in his trance, he had quickly stolen the Sensu Beans, moving so fast that no one but the Cell Juniors could've possibly seen him.

"T-th-the world is a B-beautiful place, filled with beautiful t-t-things, all of which a-a-are worth protecting," Android 16 said.

"You are a gentle being, and I know that you do not wish to harm others. I know this, because I too have l-l-learned these feelings, and how to cherish life. You may have the fire of the Saiyan blood burning within you, and your race's inherent desire for combat may at times be overpowering, but you have developed self-control, and embraced your human side. Gohan, there are times where it is necessary to take those barriers down, and now is one of those times. Never the less, don't lose sight of who you really are. Stay in control. Use your feelings, but don't let them control you."

"Oh great, another heroic speech," Cell said sarcastically. "I hope it knocks some sense into that boy. Please do go on, its not like we have anything else to do right now..."

What was left of the Android ignored Cell.

Despite the fact that he was keeping his eyes on Cell,Gohan listened intently to what the Android's remains was saying. The Android's words seemed to pierce his very soul...

"Gohan," the head continued, "there are times where great evil enters the world, threatening to tear it apart in blood and these times, men and women with honorable hearts, some gentile and peaceloving, others with the fires of courage burning in their minds, must stand up for what is right and be willing to lay down their very lives for justice and freedom. Now is one of those times. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause; It is not evil to fight in defense of your friends,family, and loved is an honor, and it is also a duty."

"Please, get to the point!" Cell quipped, walking forward menacingly.

The young Half-Saiyan met the eyes of Android 16.

"Gohan, you have said that if he chooses to fight you, then you will destroy Cell, even though you have no true desire to fight. Yet," The android said with a penetrating voice, "I sense a hesitation within you, a fear of losing control of yourself. He has chosen to fight you, and yet you cling to trying to persuade him to walk away. Don't let fear drive you. You say that you have control over your emotions, but yet the desires of your heart spring from them. Your inborn desire to fight can only turn into bloodlust if you let it. Don't let your desire to not cause pain conflict with your nature. You need to be able to draw upon your desires for the right situation, and now is n-n-not the time to be passive. You must be willing to back up your words with are people in this world whom words alone will never sway; Cell is one of them."

"Do what must be done... Do not hold back Gohan," Android 16 said.

His eyes bespoke trust and care, as he sadly he finished his speech: "Fight for this world with all your might. I cannot do so any longer."

Cell walked over Android 16's head, destroying the machine in a flurry of sparks and wires.

"Long-winded piece of junk," Cell said, smirking.

_This monster just killed a helpless being!_ Gohan thought. _Android 16... Just sacrificed himself... to tell me something important_. His rage was building... He couldn't keep it under control...

"It seems as though the android failed to inspire you," Cell said, his cold eyes locked into a gaze of hatred on Gohan. "Pity. I was hoping to give your father the chance to see me kill you, but unfortunately, that isn't going to happen..."

He motioned to the Cell Juniors to continue their torture.

"Kill them all," Cell said flatly,"Slowly."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Sacrifice and Inspiration: Part 2

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long to get posted, I wanted to make sure that I got this right.

And now, I present, Dragon Ball Z: Sacrifice and Inspiration: Part 2 of 3!

* * *

**LAST TIME ON DBZ: REWRITTEN EXCERPTS...**

Cell walked over Android 16's head, destroying the machine in a flurry of sparks and wires.

"Long-winded piece of junk," Cell said, smirking.

_This monster just killed a helpless being! _Gohan thought.

_Android 16... Just sacrificed himself... to tell me something important, _Gohan thought. His rage was building... He couldn't keep it under control...

"It seems as though the android failed to inspire you," Cell said, his cold eyes locked into a gaze of hatred on Gohan. "Pity. I was hoping to give your father the chance to see me kill you, but unfortunately, that isn't going to happen..."

He motioned to the Cell Juniors to continue their torture.

"Kill them all," Cell said flatly,"Slowly."

* * *

The miniature Cells began the torture again, and the screams of his friends and families began , Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Vegeta all tried to defend themselves, but one by one, proved to be no match for the was an agonizing scream from Yamcha, as one the miniature Cells broke his arm in three different places with a crack. Then another one lunged at Goku's friend, delivering a kick that was sure to end Yamcha's life for the second time...

* * *

Goku, exhausted and out of energy, but still full of courage, jumped in front of Yamcha and took a kick to the face that was meant to finish off Yamcha. Blood flowing from his nose, the Super Saiyan hit the ground with a hard crash. He didn't have enough energy left to maintain a strong Ki barrier to protect him fully from harm

Unwavering, the pure-hearted Saiyan, rose again, despite the fact that he knew that he stood no chance against Cell's minions in his present state. He crouched into a defensive stance, eyes locked on the foe.

The Cell Junior grinned evilly, eyeing its prey with malicious glee; then, faster than Goku could blink, the creature lunged forward, knocked aside Goku's defenses, and punched him right through the chest.

_Dammit!_ He thought, trying to ignore the agonizing pain,_ Why is it... always...a punch through... the chest..._

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as, to Gohan's horror, one of the Cell Juniors ran his dad through.

For an instant, Time stood still even as variations of Android 16's final words thundered repeatedly through the young Half-Saiyan's head: _Gohan...It is not a sin to fight for the right cause; It is not evil to fight in defense of your friends, family, and loved ones. It is an honor, and a duty..._

Again and again those words bubbled inside his head, mixing with intense shock, anger, fear, aching sadness, and desperation.

_It is not a sin to fight for the right cause; it is not evil to fight for friends, family, loved ones and hope. It is an honor and a duty to do so._

The emotions swirled within his mind like a hurricane.

_It is not a sin to fight... in the defense of what you love!_

Then the realization hit him, even as the hurricane boiled to a point...

_It is not evil to defend the people you love from evil._

With that thought, the hurricane of emotional epiphanies turned into righteous determination. Something seemed to snap inside Gohan's head, a barrier both ancient and familiar, resembling both the barrier he had constructed long ago to hold off his hidden rage, and the barrier he broke through when he first became a Super Saiyan. Yet, there was a difference; this one felt even more ancient, more primal.

Goku lay on the ground dying, blood gushing from the gaping hole in his chest. Moments later, Piccolo collapsed to the ground, next to him, knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

"Did you find the inspiration you need to fight or surrender?" Cell asked tauntingly, "I already killed that loud mouthed android and your father, do I need to kill a few more of your friends?"

With tears streaming down his face, Gohan sank to his his arms to the sky he let out a yell filled fury, anger, sadness... and determination. Gohan closed his eyes, and in one swift stroke of his mind, he battered down the Ancient Barrier, knowing what lay beyond light was what he found; a pool of energy slightly larger than that unlocked by the Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan seized the vast pool of untapped energy, and channeled it through his body, letting it fill him from his head to his toes. Power filled him, unlike anything he had felt before...

Then, Son Gohan the Second...Ascended. The ground trembled and shook as Gohan's energy reserve increased exponentially. His muscles became more pronounced as the power flooded his body. Gohan's gentle, flamelike golden-white hair burst renewed into a golden color, and assumed a more jagged upright appearance. Arcs of pure Energy manifested themselves around him as flickers of crackling electricity. Flickers of fiery blue, green, and orange danced across his golden hair, like living flames, testifying to the world that he had Ascended. Gohan opened his flashed, glowing increasingly brighter, outshining the the sun; brighter they grew until the light drowned out both the pupils and the irises of the Super Saiyan. Finally, The golden aura returned, stronger than ever and surrounded the hero like a halo, flickering the same colors as his hair. It was all a testament of his new found power: the power needed to defeat Cell and his minions...

Within seconds, the transformation was complete, and an angry Ascended Gohan stood, shining in the aura of his full power, facing down Cell like a man.

* * *

The Cell Juniors stopped their torture, turning to look in amazement at Gohan. But, Cell watched the transformation as if it were a boring TV show. Inside his head, however, it was anything but calm.

_Alert! Alert! Enemy Power Level is increasing beyond estimated predictions!_ his internal computer warned.

_That Power,_ Cell thought, ignoring the internal computer, _will definitely test my limits. No worries, though. That boy still isn't a match for me... even with that newfound strength. There is no way he could outsmart me-_

Then, faster than his internal processors could compensate for, Gohan fixed Cell a gaze of pure hatred, and lunged at him.

_WTF HAXXXX! _Cell thought, as he took a full on uppercut across the chin.

* * *

Cell reeled backwards from Gohan's sucker punch, and hit the ground like a drunken dog, dropping the bag of Sensu Beans as he fell. Faster than the eye could make out, Gohan snatched up the bag, checked to see that his foe was unconscious, then blurred out of sight.

_Now, to save my dad_, He thought, blurring out of sight, _That punch will only knock him senseless for about twenty seconds, thirty, if I'm lucky. _

With blinding speed, he rushed at the Minion who had mortally wounded his father and punched it right through the chest. With a puff of smoke, and a startled shriek, it crumbled to dust.

"Go to Hell, you sadistic bastard!" Gohan muttered in satisfaction.

The Minion who knocked out Piccolo rushed at him from behind, but Gohan heard the creature's battle scream, and promptly hit the creature in the face with his elbow, without even turning around. The second minion crumbled into dust.

Gohan blurred as he shifted from one place to another at blinding speed, reappearing briefly as he killed a third minion by slicing it from cheek to jowl with a knife-handed strike. He blurred yet again, double-backing to check that his dad was still alive and to feed both Goku and Piccolo a Sensu Bean.

_Three down, three more to go!_ He thought, gazing in hatred at the remaining Cell Juniors.

Gohan blurred again, appearing next to the three remaining opponents. One fired a Ki Blast at him, but Gohan slapped it aside with contempt, then closed the distance with a bound and axe kicked the blue monstrosity across the head. It too, crumbled to dust in a puff of remaining two Cell Juniors lept into the air, one charging a Kamehameha wave, and the other a Makankosappo beam and Gohan followed them. He dodged the attacks, then closed the distance and began laying blow upon blow on them. Fueled by his newfound energy, they were no match for him, and quickly turned into puffs of smoke and dust under his merciless onslaught.

* * *

Vegeta watched in baffled astonishment as Gohan easily dispatched Cell's Minions with one blow each. The minions, whom he couldn't even lay a finger on, whom had beaten him to a pulp and hurt his towering pride, were dispatched easily by a single blow.

_What the hell? _Vegeta thought, _I saw him go berserk on occasion, but the Brat has never been this effective a fighter, even when he was in a rage._

Vegeta, like the others had watched Gohan's transformation out of the corner of his eye, but his stubborn mind had refused at that point to even admit that it was even possible to Ascend beyond the level of Super Sayian. At first he thought that the transformation was a manifestation of Gohan's latent power, and that he was just experiencing extreme rage as he had during the fight with Frieza long ago...

But slowly, that thought faded away, as he realized that this was something far more significant. Despite his arrogance, Vegeta wasn't stupid; he could put two and two together fairly easily, unlike _someone_ he knew . This just seemed... different than the last time Gohan went berserk. The Half-Saiyan's appearance had changed drastically, and he seemed like he was in complete control of himself. He initially thought that it was entirely Gohan's latent strength, brought out by extreme anger, as he had when they had struggled to fight against Frieza years ago. But now he realized that it wasn't _entirely_ that...

_No,_ he thought, _Those attacks were too calculated for someone who's in a batshit fury...It must be some new kind of transformation_. _Perhaps even beyond that of a Super Sayian..._

As that last thought flashed through his head, he froze.

_Dammit, Thats impossible!_ Vegeta thought,_ There is a reason why the Super Saiyan transformation is considered a legend! You can't go beyond it! It is the final stage of a warrior. When I said I would push the barrier, I meant that I would push the transformation to beyond its limits!_

And then Piccolo said the very thing he did not want to hear.

"It seems like Gohan just Ascended to a level beyond Super." the Namekian muttered, glancing at Gohan. "His speed and power level have dramatically increased in a short, and there is a physical difference in his appearance. He definitely has transformed into something...more than a Super Sayian."

_So much for my pride,_ Vegeta thought sarcastically.

He kept that thought to himself.

"Dammit Kakarot," The Saiyan Prince muttered, clenching his fist in rage, "You've outdone me again! What did you do to your son in that chamber? How the hell did that... that... half-breed brat of yours, receive that kind of power... and so fast?"

* * *

After killing the Cell Juniors,Gohan made sure everyone that Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, and Krillin all received a Sensu Bean, then turned his sights back on Cell. Who was just now coming to.

Cell stood up, brushing off the dust from his body.

"Very clever boy." the androied said, smiling his cold smile. "Knocking me out for a brief period to give yourself time to save your friends was a smart move. Fortunately for you, I decided to tolerate your little theatrics. Now... are you ready to play nicely..."

Gohan locked his burning eyes on Cell, and gave him a glare filled with intense hatred. Their eyes locked, cold pink meeting the flaming blue-green caverns.

"Cell!" Son Gohan the Second thundered, his multi-colored aura bursting anue , "You wanted me to embrace my anger... You wanted me to unleash the power that I have locked within myself! Well now you have it! You will have your 'fight' now, and will see to it that it will be your last! You will rue the day you EVER crossed my path! Today, I have Ascended, and now you will face the wrath of the only son of SON GOKU, the Super Saiyan!"

Cell's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in pleasure, but his face remained like granite. When he spoke however, his voice was like smooth honey.

"Perfect," the Ultimate Android purred, his own aura surging around him, as he brought his full power to bear.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Authors Note:** What do you guys think?


End file.
